


Buried Treasure

by Blackkitten23



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Konoha nin are asked to explore an island, but they find more than they ever expected. What happens when everyone except Naruto gets infected with a weird poison and he has to take care of them … wait, the treatment is … WHAT!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried Treasure

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Messages**

/Author's comments\

**** XXXXXXXXXX

 

"WOW, this place is cool!" yelled a blonde ninja as he jumped around eagerly.

Shino sighed "don't run off Naruto, we were hired to search this place and get samples not play around"

Naruto pouted "ok fine ... spoilsport" he grumbled as he helped Kiba, Neji and Shino set up camp. Shikamaru finished hooking up monitors so they could communicate with the scientists who hired them.

Sakura and Ino would deliver the samples everyone collected to the scientists waiting on the boat nearby.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful newly discovered island ...

Hundreds of exotic plants that were never seen before ...

New species that are getting their first glimpse of humans ...

"this place is fascinating" said Neji as he carefully put specimens and samples into a container "here Naruto, take this back to the beach"

Naruto broke his gaze from an enchanting waterfall and took the container "sure, be right back. Hey Akamaru, want to come with me?" he asked and the big dog barked happily before following the blonde as he ran off towards the beach.

Shino sighed "now it's too quiet"

Kiba twitched and glared at the bug user "he's mine, so back off" but Shino ignored the dog nin in favor of collecting an insect.

"as if you can handle him" scoffed the Hyuga

The dog nin glared "what was that-"

Shikamaru twitched "will you guys, knock it off ... we don't even know if he swings that way"

The dog nin frowned and continued looking around "hey guys, these mushrooms down here look interesting" yelled Kiba and the others came down into the ditch and tried to take a few samples but ...

Well they should've been more careful ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran onto the beach with Akamaru hot on his heels "hey, Sakura, Ino here's another batch of samples"

Sakura glared and snatched the container "don't be so rough idiot-eep!" she yelped when Akamaru growled at her for yelling at Naruto "stupid mutt" she huffed before stomping away.

The Uzumaki patted Akamaru on the head "good boy"

Ino shook her head as she watched her former friend put the samples away "she'll never change ... I told my parents"

"how'd it go?" asked Naruto as Akamaru looked back and forth between the blondes wondering they were talking about.

"it was just as you said, they had no problem with it, if anything they were hurt I didn't confide in them sooner about me being gay" laughed the mind walker, the canine's jaw dropped in shock "Dad was really happy, of course he's not an Uchiha fan so it's no surprise ... so did you tell the the hokage?"

Akamaru leaned in to listen closely "yep, she was happy that I didn't actually like ..." he glanced at Sakura "Kakashi-sensei didn't mind, but they both wanted to know if I was dating, which I'm not"

The Yamanaka smirked "you know Shikamaru likes you, and I think Neji and Kiba too. You should ask them"

Naruto blushed slightly "I-I can't do that ... someone like me-"

Ino rolled her eyes "yes you're a demon container, but that doesn't mean you aren't allowed to date ... my Dad said none of the other clans hated you so you should try"

"alright, alright" he sighed a beeping sound caught the blonde's attention "hey, there's a message"

"shit, it's a storm warning, so we'll be taking the ship back to the mainland and you guys get to the tents and anchor down" said Ino as she read the message.

"got it" nodded Naruto as he jumped into the trees and headed back to the others. Akamaru couldn't wait to tell Kiba about what he learned.

XXXXXXXXXX

"hey guys a storm- ... guys?" Naruto frowned, he didn't see his friends anywhere "hey Akamaru can you smell them?"

The canine immediately started sniffing for his master and friends. A couple of barks signaled that he found their trail and the two ran off two find them. They came to a ditch and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw his friends laying motionless at the bottom.

Naruto was about to jump in and help them, but Akamaru grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him back "Akamaru what are you ..." the blonde noticed the canine was growling at something ... the dust on Kiba's and the others jackets "is that stuff dangerous?" Akamaru nodded and whined with worry "it's ok boy, they'll be alright" five shadow clones appeared.

Four clones gently picked up the unconscious shinobi and as they got close to the mushrooms a flower snapped open and sprayed them with the same dust like stuff. The fifth clone took a sample of the dust to the ship. He hoped it didn't leave yet ...

The clones took the ninja to the waterfall and undressed them so they could be washed thoroughly. Then the blonde and his clones took them to the tents. After tucking each ninja into a bed in the large tent the clones dispelled themselves. Akamaru stayed close to the bed Kiba was on. He wasn't responding to anything. None of them were ...

The blonde sighed in relief when his clone dispelled itself and he received it's memories "Akamaru, my clone made it to the ship and the scientists are analyzing the dust now" he said as he sat down next to the the computer to wait for a message.

Akamaru whined as he licked Kiba's hand "it's alright, they'll be fine" but as time ticked by and the sound of thunder drew closer the blonde began to really worry ...

*beep* a message appeared:

**Ino - Naruto that dust is a poison that is absorb through the skin. Wash it off!**

Naruto typed back ...

**Naruto - I did, thoroughly, but they still aren't waking up and their pulses are very weak!**

A minute later ...

**Ino - It must've been absorbed already! Keep their heart rate up! There should be something in the emergency kit**

The blonde looked for the kit, but he couldn't find it! He saw it on the boat. He sat down at the computer ...

**Naruto - I can't find the kit!**

XXXXXXXXXX

The mind walker's eyes widened "the kit was supposed to be the first thing off the ship- ... SAKURA!"

"what do you want Pig?" snapped the pinkette.

"did you take the emergency kit to the island?"

Sakura scoffed "no, I was busy texting Sasuke"

Ino glared "that was the one thing you were supposed to do! Now four of our friends could die- screw it! I can't waste time on you" she sat at the computer and typed ...

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ino - I'm sorry Naruto, Sakura didn't do her job. Just keep their heart rate up until the storm passes and we can bring help**

Naruto frowned "they can't move at all, how do I keep their heart-" his eyes widened as a thought came to mind, but he shook his head "I can't do that ..." he glanced at his friends and sighed "Akamaru, please make sure they don't kill me when this is over" he barely heard a bark over the sound of pouring rain.

The blonde removed his baggy clothes revealing the surprisingly toned and musclier body underneath. He made three clones and they moved on top of each unconscious shinobi. The Narutos kicked the blankets away exposing the beautiful bodies.

They leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on each set of pale lips before moving lower. With a series of loving kisses down each neck he noticed a change ... their breathing was getting deeper!

"it's working" he grinned, so he went farther.

Shino's lips parted with a soft moan as a Naruto traced his tongue around a nipple. The blonde and his clones smiled as the four shinobi's faces became flushed. Kiba thrashed slightly when a hot mouth sucked on his hip. Neji whimpered as a tongue dipped into his bellybutton.

_"Naruto"_

The blonde looked up at Shikamaru. The raven's eyes were open ...

 _"don't stop"_ came a soft whisper from the shadow user.

"I won't" he said before sliding his tongue along the length the weeping erectioon. The clones followed suit with the others and they were each earning weak moans of pleasure. The four flushed shinobi thrashed slightly and bucked against the blonde's mouths. Kiba clawed at the bed while Neji laced his fingers into the blonde hair. Shino's back arched as Shikamaru's toes curled.

They came pouring they seed into their Narutos throats. The blondes didn't stop sucking until they milked every last drop of cum from the flushed patients.

Naruto stopped for a second and once he did he saw them slowly pale as their heart rates decreased ...

"I have to keep going" he said as he heard the thunder. The storm slowed down. but it didn't stop yet.

Somewhere deep in his mind he knew he could've just helped them jerk off again, but he couldn't stop himself or his clones from coating their fingers in an extra honey sample and slid a single digit each into of the tight virgin heats of the four shinobi.

"f-fuck"

"Naruto ahhh"

"nngh ahhh"

"oh oooh god"

Those were only some of the moans that spilled out through the lips of the poisoned ninja as the blondes slipped another finger in and stretched them. Now they were fully aroused and ready for more ...

Naruto and his clones positioned their large hard cocks at the pick entrances and slowly pushed past the tight inner rings and into the tight heat. Shino and the others thrashed at the feeling of being stretched, but quickly relaxed and started moaning wildly as the Naruto bean thrusting into them. He managed to find each of their sweet spots and he and his clones adjuted so they would slam into those spots with each thrust.

The hard powerful thrusts turned them into puddles of screaming pleasure ...

"oh fuck Naruto"

"oh god oh god"

"yes yes more"

"Narutoooooh ahh"

They were cumming ...

Shino screamed and arched off the bed ...

Shikamaru threw his head back and clawed the sheets ...

Kiba's toes curled ...

Neji's hips bucked wildly ...

and they all came splashing their seed onto the blondes and themselves. Each Naruto pulled out just in time to cum onto the patients instead of in them. The clones helped clean up the poisoned shinobi and then were dispelled. Naruto came again as he was flooded with his clones memories.

"they're going to kill me" said Naruto as he looked at his flushed friends The storm had past and he could hear the horn of the boat nearby ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hospital bed. He saw Neji, Kiba and Shino in beds too and they were slowly coming to as well.

"where are we? what happened?" groaned Neji as he sat up.

"in the hospital and-"

"You guys are wake! We were worried" the four hospitlized ninjas looked up and saw Ino and Hinata standing there with Akamaru "it just figures you guys would wake up right after I forced Naruto to go home and sleep"

Akamaru barked happily and jumped up to lick Kiba's face "ok boy, I'm fine ... Hinata what happened to us- oh shit sorry?" the dog nin realized he was naked and covered himself up followed by the other equally embarrassed shinobi.

Ino shrugged "we're the last people you need to be embarrassed about seeing your junk since we aren't interested" The mind walker kissed Hinata on the cheek making the Hyuga blush.

Shino smiled "congratulations, now what happened?"

Hinata sat down next to them "when you guys were collecting samples on that island you were poisoned. Naruto took care of you until help could arrive"

"Naruto? It didn't require anything complicated did it?" asked Neji

"no, he just had to keep your heart rate up" said Ino casually

There was an awkward silence ...

"can we have some clothes?" growled the shadow user. Ino flinched and wondered what got under their skin all of a sudden.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I hope their alright" muttered a tired blonde as he paced his apartment. He didn't regret doing what he did, but he knew they would be pissed once they woke up.

*knock*knock* "coming"

Naruto opened the door and there they were, the four shinobi he had sex with ... they did not look happy "you took our virginities-" *bang* Naruto slammed the door shut "open this fucking door Naruto!" demanded the angry Hyuga.

"I prefer living-shit!" Naruto cursed as the door flew off its hinges and his body was paralyzed when his shadow was grabbed ... he was surrounded.

Shikamaru glared "you took our virginities while we were incapacitated by poison-"

"it was the only way to keep your heart rates up-"

Shino snapped "you could've used the emergency kit-"

"Sakura didn't bring it to the tents. I had only one option to keep you guys alive. I'm sorry I got carried away and went farther than you wanted, but you are alive so I don't regret doing it" Shikamaru released his jutsu and let Naruto go.

Neji looked embarrassed "thank you Naruto, that couldn't have been easy for you"

Naruto smiled "you guys were cute so it was easy for me ... shame you guys weren't that fun" he was kidding, but he should've kept quiet ...

A series of massive tick marks appeared on Neji's, Shino's, Shikamaru's and Kiba's temples "we were poisoned!"

"and clearly virgins" teased the blonde who didn't notice the four ninja advancing until they grabbed him. They proved many times that they could be fun and Naruto had no problem with that ...


End file.
